


how to fuck

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Genderneutral, Hair Pulling, Multi, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Slight Spanking, Threesome, cause not everyone is the same gender, degrading, fluff at the end, johnwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: your boyfriend johnny decides to teach your best friend jungwoo how to fuck you properly.





	how to fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this as genderneutral as possible so if you’re a trans person, genderfluid, nonbinary, etc. it will all fit and apply to you. too many fics are fem reader and as a trans guy, i’m tired of it. so enjoy this filthy johnwoo piece i came up with at 2am

You and Johnny have been together for around 9 months now. You live in downtown Seoul and he comes over all the time, usually at night on weekdays, he’s out late because of NCT Night Night.

Much like tonight. It was around 12:15 at night and you called Jungwoo over to keep you company until he got back. You and Jungwoo had a good friendship. He was always over and Johnny would invite him to just go around town with you both. You three did a lot of stuff together, and Jungwoo never felt like a third wheel; almost as if he was part of you and Johnny.

Right now, you and Jungwoo were on the couch watching Buzzfeed Unsolved, your legs in his lap and head rested on his shoulder, dressed in a big sleep shirt and underwear.

“Nah, Shane is the best out of the team.” Jungwoo said, his fingers carelessly running through your hair. 

“Hell no! Ryan is! I’m tired of Shane debunking everything. I love him, but dude!” You argued.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!” 

“Quit bickering!” You heard a voice say. You both looked up and saw Johnny.

“Oh, hey! How was the radio tonight?” You asked, looking up at him.

“Good, a lot of static.” He walked over and kissed you on the lips for a minute. Jungwoo rolled his eyes and flicked Johnny’s forehead.

“Hello to you too, Jungwoo.” Johnny giggled. He ruffled the other’s orange hair. He plopped down on the couch and rested his head on your thighs. “What were you two arguing about?”

“Who the best one is on the Unsolved team. I say Ryan and this one says Shane.” You said with confidence. 

“Because he’s logical!” Jungwoo exclaimed.

“No, because you’re scared of ghosts and try to deny them.” You playfully snapped. 

“Because if you acknowledge they’re there, they stay there.” Jungwoo folded his hands and leaned back. 

“Okay, I’m gonna have a shower and you two talk this out.” Johnny sat up and laughed, walking off to the bathroom. You and Jungwoo watched a few more minutes of it, before deciding to head to bed. You turned the TV off and walked to your bedroom, Jungwoo following. You plopped on the bed and rolled onto your back. 

Jungwoo placed his hands on both sides of your head and leaned over you. You got a tad bit nervous and you would be lying if you said your underwear wasn’t wet.

“I’m tired.” Jungwoo yawned. You did hear him, too busy with your thoughts.

You’d fantasized about Jungwoo fucking you for weeks. Fantasized about how good his lips would feel pressed against your heat, about how his small, but strong hands held your hips tight enough to leave bruises, about how many dirty things he could say in your ear as he held you down and fucked you out.

“Jungwoo, move!” Johnny said, snapping you out of your fantasies. You shook your head and sat up, keeping your legs crossed. Not to hide anything, mainly just for any kind of friction. 

You needed to be fucked. Hard. Either by Jungwoo or Johnny. Or both. In fact, both would be a better choi-

“Y/N, come on.” You knocked yourself out of your daydreams once again and laid down on Johnny’s chest. Jungwoo got under the covers on the opposite side of you and also laid down on your boyfriend’s chest. He looked up and bumped noses with you, making all three of you laugh.

“Get off my boyfriend’s chest.” You joked. Jungwoo shook his head and clenched onto Johnny. You rolled your eyes playfully and cuddled into Johnny’s chest.

“Hold on, bathroom break.” Jungwoo jumped out of bed and into the bathroom, locking the door. Johnny pushed you back onto the bed and pinned your arms above your head.

“Johnny, what-?” Johnny cut you off by kissing you deeply. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your heels into his lower back.

“J-Jungwoo.” You warned. As if on cue, Jungwoo came out of the bathroom and saw Johnny sliding your shirt off.

“Don’t act innocent.” Johnny said in your ear. “You’ve been wanting this, I know you.” You were frozen, spread on the bed with Johnny’s teeth nipping and biting at your chest, down to your hips as he slid your underwear off. Jungwoo was crawling onto the bed, keeping eye contact between you and him.

“Jungwoo,” Johnny sat up, turning his attention to him. “Do you know how to fuck?”

Jungwoo sat there, eyes locked on your heaving and panting body. “Yes.” He finally answered.

“No, I said,” He placed one finger under Jungwoo’s chin and lifted it up, “‘Do you know how to fuck?’” Jungwoo bit his lip as he stared at Johnny’s lips. 

“Teach me.” He replied. Johnny smirked and laced his fingers in Jungwoo’s hair, holding a firm grip.

“Look,” Johnny said. Both of them turned their attention to you. “See how needy they are already?” Johnny walked his fingers up your thigh, making you squeeze them together. 

“See how the smallest touch drives them wild?” Johnny pointed out as he shoved both of your thighs apart. Seeing him have hold of Jungwoo was possibly the hottest thing ever. Jungwoo stared at you as you bit your lip, your thighs beginning to shake. Johnny’s free hand trailed up your torso to play with your nipple, making you twitch and arch up into his touch. You moaned and played with the other one, making Johnny slap your hand away.

“Don’t let them touch themselves, it’ll drive them mad.” Johnny informed. Jungwoo had shifted to basically straddling Johnny’s thigh, himself needing something too.

“Get between their thighs. Make them cum, I want to see what you can do.” Jungwoo nodded and crawled between your legs, his hands pushing your thighs up to get a better angle. You felt his hot breath on your heat, turning you on even more than before.

“Please, Jungwoo.” You whined, rolling your hips up. Jungwoo slapped your thigh once.

“Be still.” His confidence was building and he didn’t know if it was because he was finally going to fuck you, the fact that Johnny was watching him get his significant other off, or both.

He finally wrapped his lips around you, his tongue running circles to taste you. You pulled at his orange locks and rolled your hips into him, basically fucking his face. Johnny leaned down and rested his chin on Jungwoo’s shoulder.

“Slow it down,” Johnny whispered in Jungwoo’s ear, “make them beg. Forget that part of you that wants to please. I’ll bring that out of you later.” Jungwoo moaned around you at those words, grinding his fully harden cock against the bed. He slowed his tongue, dragging slowly up and down.

“Please, please.” You moaned. “More, more. Let me cum.”

“Now speed up.” Jungwoo sucked and licked up you, causing you to buck your hips up into his mouth.

“I-I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” You chanted. Jungwoo lifted up and easily slid two fingers in you, angling them at the perfect spot.

“Jungwoo!” You screamed as you came, tightening around his fingers. You rode your high out on his fingers, your cum spilling onto the sheets and his hand.

“Jungwoo, sit up and strip.” Johnny said, getting up to get lube from the dresser. Jungwoo followed orders, sliding his sweatpants and underwear down, his cock bouncing back and hitting his stomach. He got on his knees between your legs. You were still panting heavily, Jungwoo’s hands rubbing your reddened thigh. Johnny jumped back on the bed, crawling up and getting behind Jungwoo.

Johnny squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers, before wrapping his hand around Jungwoo’s cock and stroking slowly.

“Fuck!” Jungwoo squealed, throwing his head back and thrusting into Johnny’s hand. “Johnny, fuck, don’t stop.” Jungwoo dug his nails into Johnny’s thighs, pretty moans spilling from his lips. Seeing your boyfriend jerk your best friend off made your mind run wild. You needed to be fucked by both of them.

“Now, fuck Y/N senseless.” Johnny said to Jungwoo, his hand still slowly going over his dick. “No condom either because I want you to feel how fucking amazing they are.” Jungwoo nodded and sat up, positioning himself between your legs. He threw your left leg over his shoulder, giving him a better angle. He slid completely in at one go, causing you to jump and grab onto the sheets.

Johnny pressed his now fully hard cock onto Jungwoo’s ass, guiding and timing his hips. “Go slow, let them adjust to you.” Jungwoo pulled almost all the way out before sliding back into you. This went on for a couple minutes, driving you up the wall with horniness.

“Just fuck me already, shit.” You blurted our. Johnny smirked and reached up to grab you by the throat and pulled you into a kiss.

“Completely wreck them.” Johnny said, his voice deep. Jungwoo thrusted in once very rough and harsh, before pulling back and doing the same. He threw your leg off his shoulder and turned you onto your stomach. He grabbed your hips and began really fucking you. Hitting every spot you begged one to touch before.

“That’s it, just like that.” Johnny complimented. Johnny had a firm grip on Jungwoo’s hips, guiding him and timing his thrusts. You grabbed at the pillow your face was shoved in for some sense of stability. The air was hot and heavy in the room, your breaths matching Jungwoo’s maneuvered hips as they slammed into yours.

“Fuck, there!” You screamed out, grabbing onto the headboard. Johnny reached forward and grabbed your hair in his fist, pulling your head up from the pillow.

“God, you sound like a slut.” Johnny sneered.

“Looks like one too.” Jungwoo groaned out, trying to hold back a moan. Johnny’s other hand snaked into Jungwoo’s and pulled backwards.

“You look like a slut, too. Fucking Y/N, yet I’m in control of you. Pathetic.” Johnny spat. Jungwoo let out a string of loud moans and shivered, his hands letting go of your hips and moving behind him to grab onto Johnny. Johnny’s lips trailed down Jungwoo’s neck to his shoulder, but not before leaving a prominent mark, wide open on his neck.

Jungwoo’s cock was still fucking into you, but slower and not as hard as before. He was basically using your hole to get himself off and the thought of that made you let out a whine.

“Harder.” You said, breathless and grinding your hips backwards. You looked back and saw Jungwoo and Johnny making out behind you, Jungwoo’s hand wrapped around the other’s leaking cock. Just the sight of that made you even more turned on than before. You thought for a moment, before speaking your idea out.

“I want you both inside me.”

The two stopped and looked at you; leaking out of your clenching hole, hair tangled, scratches down your back and small bruises forming at your hips.

A fucking beautiful mess.

“Both of us?” Johnny asked, crawling forward and putting his finger under your chin. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, please. Anything, I need to be full.” You begged, on your hands and knees. Johnny looked at Jungwoo and nodded.

“Jungwoo, get under Y/N.” He said, before rubbing a hand down your back. Jungwoo slid out, the emptiness making you clench even more. You sat up on your knees so Jungwoo could get in, resting his head against the headboard. You leaned forward again and held onto his shoulders, kissing him hungrily.

Johnny grabbed your hips and rutted his erection into your ass. “Ready?”

You nodded. Jungwoo slid back in, then Johnny. The sudden fullness made your thighs shake, you nails digging into Jungwoo’s shoulders.

After a moment of adjusting, you told them to move. They began with slow strokes, their patterns completely off, but driving you wild.

“Harder. Make it hurt.” You gasped out. Johnny took hold of your hip and and other hand in your hair and thrust forward really hard. Jungwoo whined into the crook of your neck as his hands ran up and down your chest, toying with your nipples.

“Johnny, Y/N, fuck! I’m- I’m close.” Jungwoo panted. He grasped onto the bed sheets, his hips becoming erratic as he fucked up into you. Johnny let go of your hip and wrapped his hand around Jungwoo’s throat. 

“Not yet, until I say you can.” Johnny said breathlessly. The position was uncomfortable; Johnny pulling your hair, his other hand choking Jungwoo, you sandwiched between them as they both fucked you into oblivion.

You felt the familiar pool of heat build in your stomach as Johnny’s thrusts met Jungwoo’s. Your knees began to buckle and your arms grew weak.

“Let me cum, please please, let me.” You begged.

“When I say so, baby.” Johnny answered, his hand holding you hair now cupping your ass cheek. Johnny leaned forward, using the headboard to lean hold onto as he kissed your shoulders.

“Johnny, please I can’t.” You pleaded, now scratching against Jungwoo’s bare chest. Jungwoo let out a pleasant moan as your nail scraped over his nipple. You smirked and leaned forward, taking it in your mouth. Jungwoo went absolutely wild. His thighs began shaking and his eyes rolled back into his head. He scratched at your back, trying to push you away but also pull you closer.

“Fuck, you two are so hot.” Johnny bit his lip, his own orgasm building. “Go ahead, cum.” 

You and Jungwoo both moan/screamed in pleasure, your teeth sinking into Jungwoo’s nipple as your orgasm rippled through you, making you see white. Jungwoo’s nails dug into your hips which made him draw a little blood. Johnny bit down on your shoulder, rutting forward to finish his orgasm.

He and Jungwoo pulled out and watched as their cum leaked out of you. 

“Goddamn, look at that.” Johnny beamed. Your legs absolutely gave out and you lied on Jungwoo’s chest to catch your breath. Johnny began to kiss all the bruises and marks left on your skin, something he always did. Jungwoo massaged your sore scalp while kissing your forehead.

Aftercare was one of your favorite parts, the kissing, soft and gentle touches, praises from your boyfriend, all of it. 

“You did good, baby. Are you alright?” He asked, suddenly with a warm washcloth in his hand. He gently cleaned your thighs, kissing them every now and then. He then moved to wipe the cum from Jungwoo’s stomach and chest, kissing his forehead after. He absentmindedly threw the rag on the floor, somewhere he would most likely step and slip on it.

You had nearly passed out with Jungwoo’s arms around you but Johnny gently pulled you onto his chest with your best friend.

“Now that, was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Jungwoo declared.

“You haven’t had much.” You giggled, playing with his fingers. Johnny grinned and started playing with your hair.

“I’d do it again.” You admitted. 

“Me too.” Johnny and Jungwoo said in unison. 

“Now, I need to show you how to wake them up with head.” Johnny half joked.

“Bet.” Jungwoo replied, laughing. You playfully pushed him and pouted.

“I’m going to sleep, good night assholes.” With that, you fell asleep, your dreams of Jungwoo’s mouth against you.


End file.
